The Legendary Sages
by Superdrama11
Summary: Arceus saw it to make sure that there is balance in the world. So he appointed a select few lucky humans to be the keeper of that balance. They will be known as Pokemon Sages (Hiatus for other fics)


**This is a fanfic that I was planning to do as a series of crossover. It probably won't be that popular but I thought to myself, why not? This primarily will focus on a bunch of OC's...who are named after gym leaders. Oh well...what can you do? Hope you enjoy it.**

 **Xxx**

 **The Sages of Legendary**

 **Xxx**

 _ **How it came to be**_

When humans and Pokemons started to interact with one another, the world was peaceful. The two different beings lived in peace and harmony, just the way the legendary Pokemon's liked it.

A special bond started to form between human and Pokemon. This bond amplified a special desire in the Pokemon, and human's heart.

The desire for combat.

Soon the world became more combat-orientated. Humans took control of Pokemon's and came to a mutual understanding with them. Together they will fight with other Pokemon teams to prove themselves as the mightiest of them all.

As technology advanced, humans opted to keep going, whereas most pokemon decided to continue living in the wilderness.

Soon the creation of the Pokeball came to be, and the team system took hold. A maximum of six was made to make sure trainers don't get too crazy.

The Sages of Pokeball may seem like slavery, but Pokemon can actually leave their trainers at any time if they found them unworthy. The more violent ones may even harm the humans they were caught by.

Arceus gazed at the human world, mostly satisfied by what he is seeing. The teamwork between Pokemon and human was something he took great pride in. However he worried that one day the balance between the two species might be disrupted.

So he and the other legendary pokemon came to a decision: There would be a select few humans who would be blessed with Arceus's plates. They will take these plates and become a Sages.

The Sages would walk between the two worlds. The face of humans with the power of Pokemons. There would be eighteen in total, each one representing a different type.

Well that was the plan. A problem has arisen when two plates accidentally combined, but that's a story for another time. But there are now seventeen instead of eighteen.

Arceus selected the seventeen humans with the plates. They will carry out their duty until the day they die, and pass their plates onto their descendants.

And that is how the Sages were blessed with their power.

Xxx

 _ **The Influence of the Sages**_

The original seventeen Sages took their duties very seriously. They created a stronghold where Arceus has blessed them with their powers. They have created a different shrine to represent each typing and the legendary Pokemon that represented them.

Needless to say, their abilities and stronghold has spread very far and wide for other people.

The shrines have since then bloomed. The surrounding areas have turned into villages and towns for people to live in close proximity to their deity. The shrines have expanded to incite a monument for every legendary Pokemon in known existence. They contain knowledge of the mythos of the Pokemon world.

The Sages themselves lived in relative isolation, showing up in disguised garbs. They lived a separate normal life. The power of the Sages is the secret of each family line.

Though there are a few people who are foolish enough to mess with the Legendary Pokemon, the Sages will appear when things get too dangerous.

When Kyogre and Groudon went to battle, it was the Splash and Earth Sages who kept them from going at each other. Long enough for Rayquaza to appear with the Sky Sages help.

It was the Draco, Flame, Icicle, and Zap Sages who assisted with the sedating of Kyurem, Zekrom, and Reshiram.

And after the tragic war that destroyed a good portion of Kalos. It was the Sages who helped kickstarted life back in the country.

The Sages kept a tentative balance of the world. As long as the pokemon world and human world lived in harmony. The Sagess were content with their duty.

Too bad troubles would arise.

Xxx

 **Rules of the Sages**

There were a couple of rules that the Sages have to follow no matter what. These rules were made in order to limit their power, and make sure it doesn't go to their heads.

The Sages can only use four moves per day. They select from their typing arsenal and choose what moves they wish to use. After midnight the moves reset, and they can choose which moves they wish to use all over again.

The Sages can be allowed to use more moves, but only if they prove worthy. The record for the maximum amount of moves was eight.

The Sages have a set lifespan. Once they reached their hundredth year, they will die peacefully.

That same year, the next member of their lineage will become the new Sages. Whoever was born after the Sages die will become the next one.

The Sages-in-training will be trained at a young age to learn how to use their powers. When they master their powers, they will be given Arceus's plates.

The Sages must not be allowed to use Pokemons. If they ever use a Pokeball they will lose their powers.

After all, what's the point of using Pokemon if they're basically human versions of them?

These are the rules the Sages live by, and the one that they follow.

At least until they're troubles began.

Xxx

 **Plate Incident**

Xxx

When a Sages tries to absorb his plate before he fully mastered his powers...trouble will occur. The Legendary will punish the trainee for his foolishness and curse them.

The curse? It depends on the person.

The plate incident occurred when some of the parents foolishly tried to give their children the plates too early. It had a lasting effect on all the children whose parents were foolish enough to commence the ritual.

Xxx

 **Reproduction**

Xxx

A downright bizarre aspect of the Sagess is reproduction. The offspring of the Sagess actually have the ability to turn into pokemon themselves.

It is unknown why this is so. The moment their children reproduce again, it will just give birth to a normal human. The Sagess theorize it has something to do with the fact that the powers of the plate mutated their infants.

Only the neutral Sages can birth a slakoth, while only the flame Sages can birth a torkoal. However, they are both capable of birthing litleo. The children will turn into their chosen pokemon shortly after birth, and will quickly change back into infant form.

What pokemon they will become is completely random. The cycle will start again when the new generation of Sagess give birth again.

Xxx

 **Arceus's Crystal**

Xxx

Arceus's core crystal shattered into pieces due to a dark circumstance. Additionally, lesser crystals, small fragments of the core, have the abilities to turn regular animals into pokemon. The Job of the Sagess is to go to the different places and collect the crystal. But a dark force is behind the scenes.

The Arceus's crystal each have their own unique rules for being unlocked. The Sagess have to to follow it to the best of the ability. Once unlocked, they will reset.

Xxx

 **Reset**

Xxx

When traveling to a different world, the Sages form a too close bond to some of the people there. The Legendary's compensate this by resetting the Sages button. They lose their memories, and go back to starting the adventure again. They use the multiverse theory.

If the Sagess form a new life in world 1, they live a peaceful life there, their memories will erase, and a new timeline is created. Arceus's core is beyond the multiverse, so all the crystal collection is actually happening at the same time.

Let's see if the sages can help the Crystal form again.

Xxx

 **That's the basics. Hope the reset thing isn't too confusing.**


End file.
